Se le llama locura
by Cydalima
Summary: Francis era el amante perfecto, años de experiencia en el arte del amor le habían educado para saber cómo conquistar a una persona y hacerle sentir amada. Sólo tenía una regla: nunca, verdaderamente nunca, debía enamorarse.


Últimamente todo lo que escribo, en especial FrUK, es para los eventos de la comunidad de livejournal (fruk_me_bastard). En esta ocasión se suponía que el fic debía tener relación con un libro que me fue asignado, pero por cuestiones tanto personales como de tiempo, no pude conseguir el libro en cuestión (_Las amistades peligrosas_, de Choderlos de Laclos). No obstante, el resumen que me proporcionaron tuvo algo que inspiró esta historia: "Pero como suele suceder en el mundo de la pasión, no todo ocurre según lo previsto". Espero que disfruten el fic (que, por cierto, no está beteado, cualquier error es culpa mía y sólo mía).

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Axis Powers Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico al escribir este fic.

* * *

**SE LE LLAMA LOCURA**

Francis era el amante perfecto. Años de experiencia en el arte del amor le habían educado para saber, no sólo cómo conquistar a una persona y llevarle exitosamente a las puertas del cielo, sino también cómo llegar a lo más profundo de su alma para hacerle sentir amado. A los ojos de algunos, sin embargo, no era más que un patán. Francis prefería no entrar en discusiones con las personas que lo acusaban de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, porque ya alguna vez intentó sacarles de su error sin obtener ningún resultado. El tiempo —y vaya que ya era bastante tiempo— le había hecho ver que no valía la pena prestarle atención a esa clase de comentarios.

Francis no era un patán, no jugaba con las emociones de los demás. Aquellos que juraban que lo era, no lo conocían en realidad. Es sencillo hablar de otros sin saber el contexto y el trasfondo de la realidad; Francis no era un patán porque realmente amó a las personas con las que tuvo algún tipo de relación, de una noche o un poco más larga. Aunque quizá no las amó de la forma como éstas lo han querido a él. Sin embargo, cada persona que Francis había besado, cada mujer y cada hombre que estuvo en sus brazos, ocuparon, en su momento, un lugar importante en su corazón y en sus pensamientos. No obstante, todos habían sido amores pasajeros, amores de un momento. Cuando le preguntaban por qué no quería tener una relación de más de unas semanas —nunca habían llegado a meses—, Francis siempre respondía que él era un alma libre y con demasiado amor para darle al mundo.

A lo largo de su existencia, Francia se había encargado de pulir sus argumentos para dejar en claro que, efectivamente, él no era hombre de una sola persona. La verdad, sin embargo, era otra. Francis temía sufrir. Ya en una ocasión había amado a una persona más que a nada y su mundo había terminado al morir ella. Francis temía el dolor que venía junto a la pérdida de la persona amada, el dolor profundo en el corazón, el nudo en la garganta, la certeza de que, sin importar qué se dijera, qué se hiciera o cuántas lágrimas se derramaran, esa persona jamás iba a volver.

Para evitar sufrir, lo mejor era no involucrarse demasiado. Amar a otros y hacerles sentir verdaderamente amados sin permitirles llegar a lo hondo de su alma, manteniéndolos siempre a una distancia prudente de su corazón. Esa era la filosofía de Francis. Por años le había dado resultados efectivos y así debió haber sido por mucho más tiempo, hasta el final de los días. Pero como ocurre con las cosas del corazón, no todo ocurre según se planea. Y Francis no contaba con la presencia de Arthur en su vida.

Francis realmente odiaba a Arthur. Lo odiaba como sólo se pueden odiar los archienemigos, de esa manera intensa y pasional que hierve la sangre y nubla los sentidos; era un odio profundo pero también complicado. Aunque odiarse no significaba que no pudieran ser corteses el uno con el otro: la diplomacia se les daba bien. Y las palabras nunca eran necesarias pues ambos eran conscientes de que el odio era mutuo. Lo sabían y estaban de acuerdo con ello.

El odio que sentía por Arthur no era infundado, en realidad estaba completamente relacionado con su decisión de no amar nunca más, pues Inglaterra, su odiado _Angleterre_, había sido una pieza clave en la muerte de su querida Jeanne. Lo que sí parecía infundado era aquello que Francis había comenzado a sentir por él. Si Francis pensaba en ello simplemente concluía que, como dicen las voces populares, del odio al amor sólo existe un paso. Una barrera más bien inexistente que sólo había sido cuestión de tiempo para que él cruzara. Y tampoco pensaba que lo que sentía por Arthur al verlo fuera precisamente amor, pero algo tenía de eso.

Todo había comenzado meses atrás, después de la reunión del G8. Por alguna razón, él y Arthur habían coincidido en un bar y como era de esperarse, el idiota de Inglaterra se había pasado de copas. No es que quisiera excusarse, pero él también dejó que el alcohol se le subiera a la cabeza y, sin pensarlo, había terminado en un hotel junto con su no amigo Arthur. Los detalles estaban de más, y aunque lo que sucedió entre ambos permanecía fresco en su mente, eso no significaba que le gustara pensar en ello. Ni hablar de comentarlo. En realidad Inglaterra y él habían llegado a un acuerdo implícito de no mencionar lo sucedido esa fatídica noche.

No obstante, para desgracia de Francis, desde entonces no dejaba de pensar en Arthur. Tal vez había sido la forma como Inglaterra se sujetaba a él mientras lo penetraba, los gemidos que resonaban en sus oídos, o tal vez la voz de Arthur susurrando su nombre una y otra vez, incluso mientras dormía después de consumar el acto. Francis no lo sabía y al principio se convenció a sí mismo de que no quería saberlo. Pero habían bastado unas cuantas semanas de constantes sueños en los que aparecía el otro hombre para notar una cosa: aparentemente sentía algo por Arthur.

Darse cuenta no había sido sencillo; aceptarlo lo estaba siendo menos. Años y años de odio mutuo no se olvidaban sólo porque un día Francia descubrió que la razón por la que miraba a Inglaterra más de lo que debería considerarse apropiado, o por la que cuando había alguna reunión y Arthur no llegaba a tiempo (cosa extraña), siempre volteaba a la puerta esperado que, a abrirse, fuera el de los ojos verdes quien entrara a través del umbral, era porque ahí había un sentimiento que ya no tenía mucho que ver con el odio de siempre. Aceptarlo y vivir con ese sentimiento era muy difícil. Y lo que era peor, algo le decía que estaba por dejarse vencer ante sus emociones.

Arthur entró en el bar y buscó con la mirada hasta encontrar a la persona que buscaba. Caminó entre las mesas del establecimiento y se acercó hasta una de las esquinas. Al llegar, jaló una silla y se sentó en silencio frente a su acompañante de esa noche. Notó que, como él, Francia llevaba traje, lo que seguramente significaba que no tenía mucho que había salido de trabajar. Francis no levantó la mirada de la copa de vino que se encontraba sobre la mesa, ni siquiera cuando Arthur carraspeó al comenzar a perder la paciencia. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que mirara al otro hombre.

—Pensé que no vendrías —murmuró.

—No iba a venir —respondió Inglaterra de mala manera.

—Y sin embargo, aquí estás.

Inglaterra bufó, lo que hizo aparecer una sonrisa en el rostro de Francia. Arthur le hizo una seña a un mesero, quien se acercó; pidió un whisky en las rocas. Cuando recibió la bebida, le dio un pequeño trago y miró a Francia.

—¿Y? —preguntó—. ¿Qué quieres? —Francis le dio un sorbo al vino y fijó su mirada en Arthur.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar de algo importante—respondió.

—¿Crees? —Arthur frunció el ceño ligeramente—. No tengo nada qué hablar con alguien que sólo _cree_ que tiene que hablar conmigo.

—Vamos a hablar —aseveró Francis.

—Ah, ¿ahora ya no es una pregunta?

—No.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero hablar contigo?

—Estás aquí cuando pudiste simplemente ignorar mi llamada.

—Podría irme ahora mismo, ¿sabes?

—Mierda, Arthur, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, ¿quieres?

Hubo un silencio. Arthur le dio otro trago al whisky y se mantuvo atento a los movimientos del otro, consciente de que estaban por tratar un tema delicado. Fuera cual fuese. Francis arrugó la frente, era como si estuviera pensando detenidamente qué era lo que iba a decir. Aquello intrigó a Arthur. Ya era extraño que Francis lo hubiera llamado de la nada y le hubiera invitado a tomar algo, pero su actitud había logrado que el inglés decidiera tratarlo con más cautela de la acostumbrada durante el tiempo que durara ese singular encuentro.

La mirada de Inglaterra se posó discretamente en Francia. Últimamente había algo extraño en Francis. Arthur era observador y tenía una intuición muy buena debido a su precaución innata para con los demás. En los últimos meses, Francia había cambiado, e Inglaterra no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Sus cambios, imperceptibles para muchos, eran para él evidentes, y cómo no iban a serlo si parecía que el motivo de aquella actitud diferente era, en alguna manera, él. No estaba siendo ególatra (para eso estaba Francia), simplemente lo había notado.

Francis lo miraba de una forma diferente a como lo había hecho en los últimos siglos. Hasta entonces, la forma como Francia le miraba cuando nadie lo notaba era con una mezcla entre resentimiento y cautela, y recientemente lo había hecho de una manera que Inglaterra no sabía cómo describir. Como si quisiera decirle algo pero al mismo tiempo algo le hiciera enojar. Eso le incomodaba y no había encontrado el momento para hablar con él al respecto (lo que para Arthur significaba gritarle y preguntarle de mal modo si tenía algo qué decirle).

Arthur sabía que Francis le odiaba, y aunque para aquella época Inglaterra no sabía si lo que él sentía hacia el otro hombre era lo mismo, sí estaba consciente que había muchas cosas de Francia que lo enfadaban. Como sus palabras empalagosas, su inmadurez, sus constantes flirteos y su hipocresía para con él. Pero odio, tal cual, no sentía. Aunque claro, siempre era más fácil fingir lo contrario pues era evidente que Francis lo detestaba. No que le importara. Mucho. En realidad, y aunque no estaba en sus planes admitirlo en, digamos, otros diez siglos más (por decir lo menos), sí le importaba bastante.

—He estado pensando… —dijo Francis.

—¿Y quieres que te aplauda por eso? —Francia le miró enojado, aunque Inglaterra no se inmutó.

—Tienes un don para arruinar las cosas.

—Es una habilidad que he perfeccionado a lo largo de los años —murmuró con franqueza—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es como tu capacidad para hacerme enojar todo el tiempo.

—No creo que esta conversación esté llegando a ninguna parte —se quejó Francis.

—Entonces llévala directo al punto. ¿Para qué me citaste? No creo que sea porque ansiabas mi compañía. Habla ya.

Francis parpadeó un par de veces y finalmente sonrió, para sorpresa de Arthur. Se acomodó en el asiento, buscó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una caja de cigarrillos, llevándose uno a la boca. Se tomó su tiempo en encenderlo y dejar que la nicotina hiciera su efecto, y aunque Inglaterra estaba impacientándose una vez más, guardó silencio. Su curiosidad por saber la razón por la que Francis lo había citado de la nada superaba a sus ganas de gritarle al francés.

—¿Recuerdas la vez que tuvimos sexo?

Arthur abrió los ojos con sorpresa y pronto, un sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué sacas este tema? —preguntó en un murmullo, con el ceño fruncido y el rostro colorado.

—Dijiste que querías que fuera directo al punto —se excusó Francis encogiéndose de hombros. Arthur abrió la boca para responder, pero Francia le interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacerlo—. Quiero pensar que eres lo suficientemente maduro para hablar sobre sexo sin que ello te moleste.

—No creo que seas el más indicado para hablarme de madurez —musitó Inglaterra. Francia no respondió, esperó pacientemente a que fuera su acompañante quien reiniciara la conversación desde el tema anterior—. Sí, recuerdo cuando tuvimos sexo —dijo finalmente.

—Yo también, y lo recuerdo más de lo que me gustaría.

—Es de esas cosas que preferiría olvidar.

—¿De verdad? —aquella pregunta fue más bien un murmullo. Arthur miró a Francis, había algo en toda esa conversación que no le gustaba, algo que quería comprender, sin obtener buenos resultados. Se enderezó en el asiento, la espalda recta y la barbilla ligeramente levantada.

—Claro que sí —respondió. Francis asintió en silencio. Tomó la copa de vino, llevándola a sus labios para beber un poco más.

—Yo también preferiría olvidarlo —dijo—, pero no puedo. Y lo recuerdo más de lo que debería. No olvido la vista de tu cuerpo desnudo, ni tus sollozos, ni tus gemidos, ni tu voz susurrando mi nombre todo el tiempo. Y no me explico por qué. No eres el primero que reacciona así cuando está conmigo, ni el primero cuya figura me ha embelesado por unos momentos, pero sí eres el único en el que no dejo de pensar.

Arthur no respondió.

—Es curioso, ¿no lo crees? —prosiguió Francis—. La persona a la que más he odiado a lo largo de mi existencia es ahora la persona en la que más pienso. Siempre me has quitado el sueño, Arthur —confesó—, pero nunca de la manera como lo haces ahora. Pienso en ti y siento deseo. Y me gustaría decir que es un deseo pasajero, que sólo quiero volver a acostarme contigo, pero no estoy seguro de si eso es lo que quiero, algo de un momento.

—¿Qué más puede ser? —preguntó Arthur. Francis lo miró. Había algo en la mirada de Arthur que había cambiado; aquella mirada de eterna desconfianza había cambiado a una que no sabía cómo explicar. Era como aquella mirada inocente que en ocasiones le dedicaba siglos atrás, durante su niñez—. Es lo único que sucede, _France_. Quieres acostarte conmigo otra vez, es todo. No hay más.

Francis lo miró y finalmente esbozó una sonrisa que no era feliz, ni altanera, ni burlona. Era, si tenía que explicarlo de alguna manera, resignada.

—Sí, tiene que ser eso —coincidió.

Arthur permaneció serio, tomó el vaso con whisky y lo vació de un solo trago. Sacó dinero de su cartera y lo dejó sobre la mesa; ante la mirada fija de Francis, se puso de pie. Acomodó su saco, abotonándolo y alisándolo para que no quedara ninguna arruga demasiado visible en él. Francis se acomodó en el asiento, ahí se daba por terminada la conversación. No obstante, al levantar la mirada encontró a Inglaterra aun de pie frente a él, mirándole en silencio.

—¿No vienes? —preguntó finalmente. Francis lo miró con curiosidad y Arthur bufó, comenzando a desesperarse.

—¿Ir a dónde?

—A demostrar que sólo es deseo y nada más. Dejé dinero suficiente para pagar lo tuyo también.

Francis se puso de pie y sin decir nada, siguió a Arthur hasta la salida del lugar.

* * *

La cama estaba dura e incómoda. Pero no podía esperarse otra cosa de un hotel de paso, el primero que encontraron. Sentado en la cama, Arthur miraba a Francis. Desde que habían entrado en la habitación ninguno había pronunciado palabra alguna. Francia permanecía, siempre bajo la mirada atenta de Inglaterra.

Mientras el tiempo avanzaba, Arthur se preguntaba si aquello no había sido un error, en esa ocasión no se encontraba lo suficientemente ebrio; ahora tendría completa consciencia de lo que sucedía. Habría sido más fácil dar el tema por zanjado e irse a casa después de la conversación con Francis, de eso estaba seguro. Pero lo que era más fácil no siempre era lo mejor, y por una vez en su vida, Arthur quiso hacerle caso a sus pasiones y no a la razón. La confesión —porque eso había sido—de Francis le había sorprendido, y también le había alegrado. Francis no era el único que no dejaba de pensar en la primera noche que pasaron juntos. Arthur también pensaba que era un evento desafortunado, pero no porque odiara a Francis, sino todo lo contrario.

Para Arthur había sido difícil y más que difícil aceptar que sentía algo por Francis, pero hasta entonces había sido más fácil fingir demencia y negarse a sí mismo sus sentimientos. Esperar por algo que creía imposible no iba con él. Lo mejor y lo más sensato era olvidar y seguir viviendo como si nada hubiera sucedido, evitarse toda clase de problemas del corazón que ya bastante tenía con todas sus actividades y obligaciones como nación y no le sobraba tiempo suficiente para preocuparse por sus sentimientos.

Y sin embargo, ahí lo tenían. Mirando en silencio a un Francis que también estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos, los dos en una habitación de hotel barato, a punto de hacer algo que Arthur se había jurado a sí mismo que jamás sucedería otra vez. Vaya que era estúpido. Además, comenzaba a desesperarse el silencio un tanto incómodo que había en la habitación. Llevaban casi veinte minutos ahí dentro y si no hacían nada en los siguientes diez, se iría, y se iría los suficientemente avergonzado como para no salir de casa en mucho tiempo y no mirarle la cara a Francis en mucho más.

Aún pensaba en ello, cuando Francia lo miró. Atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a la cama en la que Inglaterra permanecía sentado. Sin decir palabra alguna, se quitó el saco del traje, dejándolo sobre una silla que se encontraba a unos pasos de él; también comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Arthur siguió sus movimientos en completo silencio, atento y consciente de que esas manos estarían pronto sobre su cuerpo, acariciándolo; y todo sería tan dulce y tan amargo a la vez. Esa ocasión sería, en definitiva, la última que Francis y él intimarían de esa manera. Era lo mejor.

Francis estaba desnudo. Arthur se sacó los zapatos y los calcetines, dejándolos un lado. Se puso de pie y se quitó el saco, también dejándolo en la silla. Iba a quitarse la camisa, pero Francis lo detuvo sujetándole la mano. Inglaterra lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y a punto estuvo de preguntar el porqué de su actitud, cuando los labios de Francia se posaron sobre los suyos. El beso tomó por sorpresa a Arthur, quien tardó unos segundos en responderlo con la misma lentitud con la que Francis lo besaba. Sintió una caricia en su mejilla y luego esa mano descendiendo hasta llegar a los botones de su camisa, la cual terminó en algún lugar del piso. Francis le sacó también la camiseta.

Los labios de su acompañante bajaron de sus labios al cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo lenta y sensualmente. Arthur jadeó. Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse un poco y dio un respingo cuando Francis desabrochó su pantalón y metió la mano dentro de éste, acariciando su incipiente erección sobre la tela del bóxer. El pantalón terminó en el piso también. Francis volvió a besarlo y lo empujó suavemente a la cama, después subió sobre él. Siguió besándolo mientras con una mano se deshacía de la única prenda que mantenía a Arthur alejado de la desnudez total. Cuando Arthur finalmente estuvo desnudo, Francis se separó de él. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada. Inglaterra tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y no lo miraba con esa expresión de eterno enfado. Su pecho subía y bajaba visiblemente más rápido que lo que era normal, pero tampoco respiraba agitadamente. Su abdomen estaba contraído y su miembro lucía necesitado.

Besó su cuello una vez más, mordiendo la yugular y también la nuez de Adán. Bajó a los hombros y por el pecho, y siguió bajando hasta el estómago, el abdomen y el vientre. Sintió a Arthur temblar debajo de él y sonrió. Levantó la mirada por unos segundos y vio el rostro de Inglaterra, sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sin saber por qué, volvió a sonreír. Descendió un poco más y finalmente rodeó la erección de Arthur con la boca. El inglés gimió. Francis aguantó un momento antes de comenzar a subir y bajar con la boca; podía escuchar a Arthur, y si levantaba un poco la vista, podía ver cómo éste se sujetaba a las sábanas con fuerza.

Arthur se llevó una mano a la boca: ese maldito Francis sí sabía lo que hacía. Los grititos que pugnaban por salir de sus labios no eran propios de un hombre, vergonzoso sería si Francia los escuchaba. Aunque sabía que ya lo hacía. Inconscientemente movió sus caderas contra la boca de Francis, buscando más, queriendo y necesitando más. Sentía las manos del francés sujetándolo por la cintura, subiendo por su abdomen, llegando a sus pectorales; las caricias quemaban, hacían arder su piel ahí por donde pasaban, cada lugar que tocaban. Las caricias de Francis eran diferentes a las de la vez anterior; ahora eran lentas, casi dulces. Arthur se obligó a pensar que no eran así.

Justo cuando sintió que el orgasmo se acercaba, Francis se alejó de él. Arthur lo miró de mala manera, pero el francés simplemente le sonrió de lado, con malicia. Francia se irguió como si hubiera recordado algo. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde había dejado su ropa; Arthur siguió sus movimientos, preguntándose en qué demonios pensaba Francis para dejarlo… bueno, para dejarlo así: desnudo y con una dolorosa erección al aire. Sin embargo, pronto descubrió por qué Francia se había levantado de pronto. Francis sujetaba un condón. Arthur miró atentamente cuando el otro abrió el empaque y se colocaba el preservativo. Qué considerado de su parte, pensó, la primera vez no hubo condones de por medio.

Francis regresó a la cama, sujetó las piernas de Arthur, abriéndolas para quedar entre ellas; lentamente, sin decir nada más, comenzó a penetrarlo. Inglaterra cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración hasta que le sintió completamente dentro. Al abrir los ojos, descubrió que Francis le miraba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en un murmullo ahogado. Era lo primero que decía desde que habían entrado en la habitación y su voz le sonó extraña.

—Nada —susurró Francis, enterrándose más en él.

Francia comenzó a moverse, lento al principio y poco a poco con mas fuerza. Arthur podía escucharlo murmurar algunas cosas en su idioma pero no quiso prestarle atención. Definitivamente todo estaba siendo muy diferente a la vez anterior; era distinto, no había la misma pasión desbordada ni la necesidad de calmar sus ansias sexuales. Sus movimientos eran más lentos. Era como si Francis quisiera alargar ese momento lo más que fuera posible. Aquello parecía más una despedida que una forma para demostrar que entre ellos sólo había deseo.

Francis se inclinó para besarlo al mismo tiempo que salía de él y volvía a entrar con una fuerte estocada. El gemido de Arthur se ahogó dentro de los labios de Francis. Al separarse, Arthur entreabrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Francia; tenía los ojos cerrados, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y una gota de sudor corría por su frente. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no alcanzó a hacerlo. ¿Qué había estado a punto de decir? Se mordió el labio, decidido a no pronunciar aquellas palabras que habría dicho si su parte racional no le hubiera detenido.

—_Angleterre _—susurró Francis. Buscó la mano de Arthur y entrelazó sus dedos, aumentando la velocidad en el cadencioso vaivén que sostenía desde hacía unos minutos —_Angleterre_ —repitió.

Arthur apretó la mano, sujetándose de Francis mientras éste lo penetraba con fuerza y cada vez más velocidad. Jadeó y murmuró algunas palabras entrecortadas, y al sentir que Francia tocaba el punto exacto, tensó las piernas, arqueó la espalda y se corrió con un grito ahogado. Francis siguió moviéndose dentro y fuera hasta que, unos segundos después, también llegó al orgasmo. Se apoyó con una mano en la cama y se inclinó hacia adelante, jadeando, mezclando su aliento con el de Arthur. Inglaterra pensó que lo besaría, pero Francia simplemente apoyó su frente contra la de Arthur y permaneció así, respirando agitadamente y sin decir nada más.

* * *

Arthur abrió los ojos. Frente a él había una ventana entreabierta; el aire que entraba a través de ella hacía ondear la cortina con estampado floral. Entraba un poco de sol también. Su rostro estaba casi frente a la mesa de noche sobre la cual había un cenicero aún limpio junto a un reloj digital. Al moverse la sábana que lo cubría se deslizó un poco, dejando su pecho desnudo. No hacía frío pero el cambio de temperatura hizo que su piel se erizara de inmediato. No había volteado aún, pero podía sentir el calor proveniente de un cuerpo junto al suyo. Se apoyó en el brazo derecho para levantarse, y al girar vio a Francis. Estaba despierto, aunque su mirada estaba fija en algún lugar del techo. Inglaterra giró completamente y se recostó boca arriba en silencio.

—Te odio —dijo Francis de pronto, sin quitar la mirada del techo. Arthur no respondió—. Te he odiado por tanto tiempo. Años, siglos. Siempre he estado convencido de que lo único que siento hacia ti es odio, resentimiento, desprecio. Todo disfrazado de una falsa cortesía, una diplomacia necesaria para poder coexistir.

Por varios segundos, ninguno dijo nada.

—Te equivocabas —añadió Francia. Arthur lo miró de reojo, con curiosidad.

—¿En qué, exactamente?

—No era lo único que sucedía, hay más. No era deseo, o debería decir, no es sólo deseo.

—No me dirás ahora que me amas, ¿cierto? —preguntó Inglaterra y Francia pudo percibir algo parecido a la tristeza en sus palabras—. Porque justo acabas de decir que me odias.

—No te amo —aseguró Francis. Arthur sonrió casi imperceptiblemente—. Pero no te odio.

Francis se acomodó en la cama, mirando a Arthur. Lo miró con firmeza, directo a los ojos, de una manera tan profunda que Arthur se sintió más desnudo con esa mirada que por el hecho de no tener ropa encima. Casi inconscientemente se encogió en su lugar. Vio en cámara lenta el movimiento que Francis hizo con la mano, llevándola hasta su mejilla, y si no protestó cuando él acarició su rostro con suavidad, fue porque había una fuerza extraña que lo mantenía quieto y atento a lo que sucedía. Ni siquiera pronunció palabra alguna.

—No te amo —repitió Francis—, pero es posible que lo haga algún día. No sé cómo describirlo.

—Se le llama locura —musitó Arthur finalmente—. ¿Y qué hay de todo ese odio y resentimiento que tienes hacia mí? —preguntó.

—¿Qué me dices todo el tiempo? —preguntó Francia a su vez.

—Que eres un idiota.

—¿Y qué más?

—¿Tengo que hacer toda la lista?

Francis puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada, esperó pacientemente a que Arthur volviera a hablar.

—Digo que eres un dramático.

—Drama es mi segundo nombre —aseguró el francés—. Mr. Drama, me dices, ¿no? Soy dramático y soy rencoroso. No olvido. Nunca olvido. Y no sé si soy capaz de perdonar.

—No sé a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto.

—Sí sabes —murmuró Francis, acercándose al rostro de Arthur—. Sí sabes —repitió en un susurro y se inclinó un poco más, besando al otro hombre. El contacto no duró mucho; al separarse, vio que Arthur fruncía el ceño, sonrojado.

—Odio que nunca vayas al punto y que le des tantas vueltas a lo que dices —gruñó.

—Y cuando te digo las cosas directamente te enfadas —se rió Francis—. ¿No estoy siendo lo suficientemente directo?

—No creo ni siquiera que entiendas lo que estás sintiendo, mucho menos que sepas lo que quieres decir. Al principio de todo has dicho que me odias, eso lo tengo claro; después has dicho que ya no me odias pero que no me perdonas por… no creo que tenga que decir por qué. Me dices que eres dramático y supongo que quieres justificarte de esa manera, pero no termino de comprender…

—Creo que realmente jamás te he odiado pero he usado eso como un pretexto para no darme cuenta de lo que verdaderamente siento por ti —le interrumpió Francis—. No sé si te amo, y si lo hago, no sé en qué nivel ni de qué forma lo hago. Sabes tan bien como yo que hay muchas formas de amar.

—Y quien presume de ser el país del amor no entiende la forma en la que dice amarme.

Francis suspiró, comenzaba a cansarse.

—Arthur, ¿tú qué sientes por mí? —preguntó—. ¿Me odias como yo dije haberte odiado?

Inglaterra tardó un poco en responder, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, su rostro lucía tranquilo, no había rastro de su casi eterna expresión de enfado.

—No, no te odio —murmuró—. Nunca te he odiado.

—¿Te sientes atraído por mí? —se aventuró a preguntar el francés.

—¿Qué pregunta es esa?

—¿Te sientes atraído por mí? —insistió.

—¿Crees que voy por ahí acostándome con cualquier persona sólo porque sí? —preguntó Arthur a su vez. Eso respondía a la pregunta de Francis, quien sonrió—. Esto es una completa locura.

—Nadie dijo que estuviéramos cuerdos.

—En especial tú.

—En especial yo —asintió Francia—. ¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—Esto ha sido prácticamente una declaración de amor mutua, ¿qué haremos ahora? ¿Fingiremos que nada pasó?

Arthur suspiró. Miró a Francis fijamente, sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar, no cuando Francia lo miraba de esa forma tan extraña, llena de una calidez inusual y al mismo tiempo con ansiedad mal disimulada. Se acomodó en la cama, carraspeó un poco, nervioso y volvió a suspirar.

—No te quiero pegado a mí todo el tiempo —dijo Arthur—, me molesta la gente empalagosa. Odio las cursilerías.

—Haré que te gusten.

—No, no lo harás —le advirtió.

—De acuerdo, ya tomé nota mental.

—Sólo quiero que sepas una cosa más: mantén los pies en la tierra. Nada es eterno, las cosas cambian, nosotros cambiamos. Lo que hoy nos hace felices mañana puede destrozarnos.

—Estoy perfectamente consciente de ello.

Francis levantó el rostro, miró el reloj digital que se encontraba en la mesa de noche. Era temprano aún, podrían inventar cualquier excusa tonta para no ir a trabajar ese día. O no decir nada y simplemente esperar los regaños de sus respectivos jefes. Se acomodó en la cama una vez más, acostándose junto a Arthur. Tomó la mano de Inglaterra y la besó antes de entrelazar sus dedos otra vez. A Arthur no le gustaban las cursilerías, como aquella (porque seguro que Inglaterra la consideraba cursi), pero ya lo había dicho él: haría que le gustaran. O cuando menos, que las tolerara.

—Insisto en que esta es una verdadera locura —dijo Inglaterra.

—Y yo en que nadie dijo que estuviéramos cuerdos —Arthur lo miró y sonrió ligeramente antes de acomodarse mejor.

—En especial tú —susurró.

—En especial yo.

**FIN**

* * *

Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer. El fic lo escribí en más tiempo del que pensé que me tomaría y en circunstancias un tanto delicadas en cuanto a mi estado emocional, pero a pesar de ello estoy satisfecha con el resultado final. Claro, después de escribirlo lo revisé un poco y nada más, después temí leerlo y darme cuenta de que no me gustaba tanto como pensé que lo hacía. Espero que no haya tenido muchos errores; si encontraron alguno, con toda confianza háganmelo saber.

Por otro lado, espero haber transmitido bien mi idea, en especial cuando Francis y Arthur tienen sexo. Espero que hayan percibido esa sensación de melancolía durante el acto que, como lo describió Arthur en algún momento, era más una despedida que una forma de demostrar que entre ambos sólo había deseo. En ese punto de la historia, Francis jura que eso es, precisamente, su despedida. Y ya saben lo demás.

Reitero mi agradecimiento si han leído esta historia y agradezco de antemano los comentarios.


End file.
